Promise
by Rosalie1316
Summary: "I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you wont have to face them all alone" Promise- A promise means to commit oneself by a promise to do or give. The worst thing you can do to someone is break a promise because in a hospital a promise is one of the few things you can still have. Trust me I know better then anyone-Tally
1. A date to Remember

_**There are people who care about, me who show me I have worth, who prove to I mean something. These guys are my family, a part of my life line and I don't want to be without them.**_

**We see a woman with golden blonde and bright blue eyes in the doorway. Her eyes look me over before a large smile grows on her lips**

**"Tally" she says in a soft voice**

**"m-m-mum" I say**

* * *

><p>"Hi Sweetheart" she says walking in<p>

"What are you doing here, why are you here" I ask

"I'm back" she smiles

"Does anyone else know" I say as I feel Jordi stand up and intertwine our fingers

"No you were the first one I wanted to see" she says going into hug me but I back up

"Do you think I'm just going to let you back in to my life. In case you forgot you left us for 10 years" I snap

"Tally please" she says

"I don't want to do this without the others" I say

"Okay I understand. I'll back another day" she says with a sad smile

"Mum" I say

"Yes Tally" she says

"No matter what I still love you" I say

"I love you too baby" she says before walking out

"That's your mum" he asks

"Yea" I say still in shock

He wraps his arms around me and I lean into his chest

"Stay with me tonight" I ask

"Of course" he smiles

I peck his lips before grabbing some pjs. and walk to the bathroom. I change wash my face and toss my hair up before walking out.

"I'm going to change" Jordi smiles

"Okay" I say pecking his lips

He walks out and I crawl under the covers plugging in my phone. I shut my eyes and I was about to drift off to sleep when I feel someone crawl under the covers wrapping the arms around me

"Goodnight beautiful I Love you" Jordi whispers

"I love you too" I mutter as sleep over takes me

Time Skip

"Well Well Well" someone says opening my curtains

"Leave" I groan

"Come on love birds" Kenji says

Jordi tightens his grip around my waist and opens his eyes

"Morning" I smile

"Morning beautiful" he says in a raspy morning voice

"Morning" Kenji sings

"Do you always have to kill the mood" I giggle

"Best part of the job" he says

I sit up and toss a pillow at him

"Oh no a battle wound" he says acting hurt

"What time is my weigh in" I ask

"Tomorrow at 3:30" he says

"Now both of you get out" I say

"Tally" Jordi whines pull me back down

"Out" I repeat

"Can I at least get a kiss" he pouts

"Stand up first" I say

He groans and stands up

"Please" he says

"I guess" I smirk and lightly bring my lips to his

"That's all" he says

"For now" I say as I push him out the door

"Wait since we don't have class today I have a surprise" he says

"What" I ask

"A surprise" he says pecking my lips then walking away

I shut the door and start flipping through my closet. I pick out a white quarter length sleeve and purple and white skirt paired with white flats. I still have the promise ring Jordi gave me on along with mum's locket and my birthday gift from Jordi. How he managed to get these is a mystery to me. I curl my hair a put a gray beanie on it and for makeup I do my usual BB cream concealer and finishing powered and for my eyes I do winged eye liner curl and apply mascara to both my top and bottom lashes on my cheeks a do a light high light and a put my red baby lips on as well as putting on my cross body bag before walking out.

"Don't you look pretty" Dr. Grace smiles

"Thank you, Jordi's planning a surprise for me" I blush

"Do you have a few minutes" she asks

"Yea of course" I say and I follow her down the hall to her office

After we walk in she takes a seat behind her desk and I take one in front. As a nervous habit I cross ad re-cross my legs and Dr. Grace laughs

"Don't be nervous Tally, I actually have great news" she says

"Which is" I ask

"If you bring you weight up 105, we are set to do the surgery and fix your heart" she says

"REALLY" I smile

"It says your weight is currently 96 so that's less than 10 pounds to go" she says

"Oh my god this is great" I says

"Do you think you can do it" she asks

"If I get the surgery I need then yes" I say

"Tally if you bring you weight up and we get that heart of yours fixed you are well on your way out of here" she says

"Oh my god" I say in shocked

"I know it's a lot to take in but this is amazing. I believe in you, we all do' she says

"Thank you so so so much" I say

"Now go see your boyfriend." She says

"Bye Dr. Grace" I smile walking out to find Jordi

After wondering around for a bit I finally find Jordi and he's playing with Benny

"Tally" Benny says running over

"Hey Bud" I say picking him up

"JORDI SAID YOU'RE STAYING! IS HE RIGHT" he asks

"Actually he is. I'm not leaving you" I say kissing his cheek

"I told you she liked me better" Benny says sticking his lounge out at Jordi

"Well little man, I hate to do this but I'm stealing her for the day" Jordi laughs

"I'll read you a bed time story tonight okay" I say and Benny nods

"Okay" he says as I set him down

Jordi picks me up in a bridal style and carries me out and into the elevator

"JORDI STOP IT" I giggle

"Nope" he says pecking my lips

"You are such a brat" I whine

"You love me" he says

"I try to" I say

"I'm hurt" he says

He carries me out of the elevator, both of us laughing and out to the car. He sets me in the passenger seat and he get in the driver's seat. I put my sunglasses on and we head out of the parking lot

"So what are the plans for today" I ask

"Well beautiful we have never been on a proper date so I thought why not today" he says intertwining our hands

"And that date is" I ask

"Again a surprise" he says

"Doctor McAndrew says surprises are bad for my heart" I say

"Sure he did" he says

"You really aren't going to tell me" I whine

"Nope" he chuckles

I sigh and shut my eyes until the car finally comes to a stop and Jordi turns it off.

"Don't open your eyes" he says

"Why not" I ask

"Because" he says

He runs over and helps me out before tying a blindfold around my eyes.

"Jordi" I giggle

He guilds me away from the car and into a cold building. He takes off the blindfold and I smile. We were at the skating rink and he walks up to the counter where there's a girl around our age who has a lot of makeup on and a low cut shirt that left no room for imagination. She perked up from her phone when Jordi walked up and put on a smile

"Two pairs of skates. Men's 10 and a half and women's size…" he starts

"6" I say quietly

"Well here yea go cutie" the girl says

"Uh thanks" Jordi says taking the skates

He walks back over to me and hands me my skates and we walk to the benches. Thank goodness I always keep a pair of socks in my bag at all times. Once we are all laced up he helps me onto the ice

"The thing is Jordi, I've never learned to skate" I say

"I'll help you" he smiles taking my hands and pulling me forward

Time Skip

"I'm cold" I whine

"You should have worn pants" he chuckles

"I would have if I knew where we were going" I say

"Come on we aren't done yet" he says helping me off the ice

"What now" I laugh as we change back into our shoes

"It gets better" he says

"I don't know if that's possible" I say

"Oh it is" he says

"Can I know what we're doing" I ask walking out of the building

"Nope" he smirks

He really knows how much this is bugging me. We get back into the car and he takes off down the highway. After listening to the radio for a bit, making bad jokes, and just talking when we pull up to a cliff.

"What are we doing here" I ask

"I thought we could end a perfect date with watching the sunset" he smiles

"You are super cheesy and I love it" I say as he opens my door for me

"I try" he laughs grabbing a blanket from the trunk

We walk to the edge and he lays out the blanket before we sit down. He wraps an arm around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" I say

"I love you more" he says

"Jordi there's something we need to talk about" I say softly

"What's up" he says

"I'm going in for surgery soon, for my heart" I say

"Really! Tally that's amazing" he says

"I just have to gain around 9 more pounds then I have the surgery and Dr. Grace says after that I'm ready to go" I say

"That's awesome" he says hugging me

"The thing is… I don't want to leave everyone behind" I say

"It's not like you are never going to see us, you can still come visit. It won't be the end of us I swear I would never let that happen. I love you too much" he says kissing my temple

"Promise?" I ask

"Promise" he smiles

* * *

><p>Yay first chapter! I decided to call this story Promise because Promise has a lot of meaning to me and i think it was a perfect fit for the story. Next chapter we will be learning more about Jordi's past and some faces from his past will be popping back up. This story will probably be longer then the first but i dont know yet. What are some ideas you want to see happen in this story. Thanks for reading<p>

XoXo

Rosie


	2. It's Time for a Change

We sit in silence for a bit before he turns and looks at me.

"There's something else bothering you, what" he asks

"It's nothing important" I say softly

"Tally you promised to always tell me what's wrong" he says pulling me onto his lap

"Tell me about Elena" I say after a brief pause

"Well, we use to date back when I was in freshman she was a sophomore. I was still new at that school and she was so confident and kind to everyone I was surprised that she even knew my name let alone wanted to date me. Once we were together for a bit I saw that the kind girl that I began dating wasn't the real her. She always had to know the dirt about everyone in school even the other schools. Whenever we would go to parties she would flirt with every guy she saw even if I was right beside her. I was so close to breaking up with her but I believe in second chances, and I was finally cool when I was with her. When my leg started acting up she blew me off saying that I wasn't worth the time anymore. She just moved to LA a few weeks ago and my grandmother told her that I was here and she wanted to try and get back together" he tells me

"Would you ever get back together with her, I mean if I wasn't here" I ask

"No, as much as I loved the popularity I got when I was with her I felt…. Wrong. I think that's the word I'm looking for" he says

"Is she going to be sticking around" I ask

"She does want to become friends and I said that it was fine, but if you don't want me to I won't" he says

"As long as your lips don't become friends again it's fine, but I do want to meet her first" I tell him

"Of course and by the way your lips are so much better" he says leaning in

Time skip

"What did you get for number 17" I ask Kara as we laid in my room working on homework

"Uh 3.5 meters" she says looking up

"That's strange since this is HISTORY" I say before we both start laughing

"Shit, we both know that I don't do homework" she says

"True" I say

"Let's take a break" she says taking my books

"Karaaaaaaaaaa" I whine

"Tallllllly" she mocks and I laugh rolling onto my back

"No boyfriend" she says

"Nah I want to have some time with my best friend" I say

"Have you ever want to change your appearance out of the blue" she asks

"Sometimes yea but I don't know what to do for change" I shrug

"Let's go then" she says pulling me up

"Wait what" I ask as she grabs my purse and pulls me out

I'm not allowed to leave the hospital alone anymore because accident. Kara and I got into her car and she drove to Beverly hill and pulled up to a salon and Spa

"What are we doing here" I ask

"Change' she smirks as we walk inside

"Welcome back Ms. Souders" a women says from behind the desk

"Hey Tiffany Where's Marc and Gwen" she asks

"Lounge" she tells her

She walks into a room with me trailing behind her and I see two people in black look up and smile.

"Hey Kara" the woman says

"Hey, I have a major favor to ask" she says

"Shoot" the man says

"This is my amazing best friend Tally and we both want a change can you guys hook us up" she says

"YES" The woman cheers

"I'm Marc and this one is Gwen" the man says

"Nice to meet you" I say

"Let's go" Kara says and they lead us out to two salon chairs

I sit in on and Kara in the other. Marc wraps a cover around Kara and Gwen wraps one around me

"So Sweet pea what am I not allowed to do" she asks

"Uh not super short and I would like to stay blonde" I say

"I agree long blonde hair seems perfect for you but I may take of a bit of the length when was your last hair cut" she smiles

Now that I think about it I haven't cut my hair in so long it was almost to my waist. I felt like it was something I had control of and I could hide.

"A long time" I giggle

"I can't wait, you are going to feel so much better" she says turning the chair around

Time skip

Kara and I spent the day at the Salon and spa getting our nails done, facials, eye brows and our legs waxed and we've had leave in treatment in our hair along with getting it cut and Kara got here's re colored. Gwen was just finishing my hair and stepped back gleaming

"Look at her" she smiles and Kara smiles

"You look hot" she says

"Oh my god that a lot of hair" I say looking at the floor

"It was all dead do you feel better" Gwen asks

"Yea but I will be even better if I can see it" I laugh

"Ready…1…2…3…Surprise" she cheers turning me around

My eyes grow wide. My blonde hair was now a little above my mid back and layered. The treatment that they put in made my hair shine and my blue eyes stand out.

"I love it" I smile

"YAY" Gwen cheers

"Jordi is going to be all over you" Kara smiles

"Boyfriend" Marc asks and I nod

"He's amazing" I blush

"They are so cute" Kara adds

"Well he'll love your hair" she smiles

"Thank you so much again" I say

"Listen Tally have you ever thought of modeling" Gwen asks

"Maybe when I was younger but not now" I say

"Would you like to try it" she asks

"Uh sure" I say

"This is perfect, I need your number and I'll call you for headshots" she says

I nod and write down my number then we pay before Kara and I head back to the hospital.

"I feel naked without all the hair" I say

"Please like Jordi hasn't already seen you naked" Kara laughs

I bite my lip and look down and she gasps

"You two haven't had sex yet" she gasps

"Kara he was my first kiss a few months ago, I'm not like you I don't think sex is the most important thing in a relationship" I say

"Your right maybe it isn't for everyone but for me hell yea it's important" she laughs

"Come on" I say as we get out of the car

We walk inside and I head to the swap

"Whoa" Leo says

"What is it bad" I say touching my hair

"Is what… You look whoa" Jordi says turning around

"ARE THESE GOOD WOAHS OR BAD WOAHS" I ask

"You look beautiful" Jordi smiles taking my hand and brings me to him

"Really" I ask

"Yea" he smiles lightly pressing his lips to mine

"GET A ROOM" Leo shouts throwing a pillow at us

"We are in a room" Jordi laughs

"One that is not mine" Leo says pulling the curtain

"Elena wanted to meet up, do you want to come" he asks

"Uh... s-sure" I say nervously

* * *

><p>So we know some more about Jordi's past now and Next chapter we meet Elena. I wrote a part of this chapter the Same day i was doing a hair modeling thing so i kind of just went with it. I have a snow day today so I'm going to be spending it writing and all that but i also have a hockey game later to. Thanks for reading and Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Until the next update<p>

XoXo Rosie


End file.
